Sweet Sweet Revenge
by Secrets of a Half Blood
Summary: I've been crying for days after my stupid ex boyfriend dumped me. We've been together for 4 years and now he wants to break it off. Hehe, he's gonna pay. I will get my sweet sweet revenge. Let the fun begin.
1. Dumped

Hinata walked to the Scars mansion.

'I wonder why Sasuke wants to see me' she thought. A smile adorned her face. 'I can't believe we've been going out for 6 months. It's incredibly unreal my other friends have been dating each other, too.'

Hinata walked inside the mansion and ran to Sasuke's room. "Hey Sasuke," Sasuke stayed silent and continued staring out of the window, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Their was a long silence, until Sasuke said the word she never wanted him to say.

"I wanna break up" Hinata's breathing quickened. She blinked back tears that threatened to come out of her eyes.

"Why? I…"

"I can't be seen with someone like you" his gaze never left the window.

"How could you do this to me?" Anger filled her voice. "I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." Those words were the last things she said before she slammed the door behind her.

**-X-**

(A/N: Before you read the next part know that the same thing that happened to Hinata happened to Temari, Ino, and Tenten. Continue, please.)

"Those Teme's" Temari screamed, sobbing into a tissue.

"It's okay, everything is gonna be alright." Hinata reassured them. She stopped crying the moment Temari, Ino and Tenten arrived at her apartment, opting to calm them down instead, but so far, nothing was working.

"Naruto said he was going to marry me one day and now he tells me he wants to break up, what wrong with him?" Ino continued sobbing into the sofa.

Hinata sighed and looked at her friends, who didn't even notice her stand until they heard her voice, "What's wrong with us? We shouldn't be sobbing over our ex- boyfriends."

Ino looked at Hinata incredulously, "We shouldn't?"

"No. We should get revenge and make them realize they made the biggest mistake of their lives when they dumped us."

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, "But what should we do?" Tenten asked.

"How about we take a little trip to Tsunade's office."

**-X-**

"Tsunade-sama, we have something very important to ask you." Temari stated. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten stood beside her.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked, drinking some more sake.

"Can we have permission to leave Konoha, we wanna start a band."

"What? This is you plan?" Hinata turned to her friends. "Yes. The best we can do to make them see our strength is to beat them at their own game, music."

"I completely and totally agree." a foreign voice said from the corner of the office. She had black clothes and looked about their age.

"Girls, this is Ann." she shook their hands as they introduced themselves to her.

"Ann came here to find a band to manage. It looks like she's found one." Tsunade shrugged. The girls squealed, though soon after they turned serious.

"Who's doing what?"

"Hinata will be the lead singer, since she has an amazing voice", she blushed at the compliment, "and she can play bass guitar."

"Tenten can be the drummer, since she has experience."

" Ino and I will play the guitar too." Temari added.

Ann smiled, cocking her head to the side, "Now that we have that cleared up, all of you should get packed and say goodbye, you won't be seeing Konoha for a while."

The girls squealed. Revenge was going to be sweet.


	2. We're Back and Our First Performance

"WE'RE BACK," the four beautiful girls of Konoha yelled as they ran through the gates that led to their hometown.

They ran all the way to Tsunade's office, Ann following them in a very slow pace.

The people they passed spread the news of the girls return around town, until the news reached the last people in town, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kakashi.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" A one of Shikamaru's fan girls asked sitting on his lap, Shikamaru stopped kissing her neck, raising an eyebrow.

"What news?"

"My friend told my that she heard, from her friend, who heard from her friend, who heard from her sister, who heard from her friend, that **your** ex-girlfriend and her friends are back in town."

"WHAT?" He stood, making the girl fall on the floor. He ran upstairs to tell the others.

* * *

(The Fallen Angels Mansion)

"I love this place", Sakura said falling onto her queen-sized bed, tangling herself in the covers.

"Me too", Tenten said channel surfing on the big screen T.V. fully stretched out on the leather sofa.

"Don't get too comfortable" Ann came out if her room, coffee in her hand. "You still have to rehearse for the concert."

"What concert?" Sakura asked walking out her room.

"The concert you're performing tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Everyone ran out of the livingroom and into the music room, Ann chuckled and followed them.

"Why didn't you tell us before", Tenten asked searching for her drumsticks.

"I did, you just weren't listening"

"Whatever, can we just get this over with so I can sleep in my comfortable bed?"

-Revenge-

(The Concert Hall)

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the 'Welcome Back' concert-"

The crowd cheered "…and now the performance we've all been wait for…introducing 'Fallen Angels'.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino ran onstage, they've been waiting for this moment for so long and now its finally in their grasp. It's the day they perform in Konoha for the first time.

"HELLO KONOHA", Hinata yelled, gripping her microphone in her hands. Her guitar hung around her neck. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"I can't hear you." She put her hand on her ear.

"YEAH!!" She grinned.

"Alright, the first song we'll be performing tonight is dedicated to our return, it's called Home."

**I'm staring out into the night,**

**Trying to hide the pain.**

**I'm going to the place where love**

**And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.**

**And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.**

**I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old**

**So I'm going home.**

**Well I'm going home.**

**The miles are getting longer, it seems,**

**The closer I get to you.**

**I've not always been the best man or friend for you.**

**But your love, remains true.**

**And I don't know why.**

**You always seem to give me another try.**

**So I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all,**

**And then some you don't want.**

**Be careful what you wish for,**

**'Cause you just might get it all.**

**You just might get it all, yeah.**

**Oh, well I'm going home,**

**Back to the place where I belong,**

**And where your love has always been enough for me.**

**I'm not running from.**

**No, I think you got me all wrong.**

**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**

**But these places and these faces are getting old.**

**I said these places and these faces are getting old.**

**So I'm going home.**

**I'm going home.**

The audience screamed, "WE LOVE YOU."

"The next song we'll be singing is something we all enjoyed writing, its called Bleed It Out."

Hinata

**Yeah, here we go for the hundredth time**

**Hand grenade pins in every line**

**Throw 'em up and let something shine**

**Goin' out of my fuckin' mind.**

**Filthy mouth, no excuse,**

**Find a new place to hang this noose.**

**String me up from atop these roofs,**

**Knot it tight so I won't get loose.**

**Truth is, you can stop and stare,**

**Bled myself out and no one cares.**

**Dug the trench out, laid down there,**

**With the shovel up out of reach somewhere.**

**Yeah, someone pour it in.**

**Make it a dirt dance floor again.**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out,**

**When they bring that chorus in.**

**Sakura: Chorus**

**I bleed it out**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away**

**I bleed it out**

**Digging deeper just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Just to throw it away**

**Hinata & Temari:**

**I bleed it out**

**Hinata:**

**Go, stop this show**

**Choppy words in that sloppy flow**

**Shotgun opera, Lock N' Load**

**Cock it back and then watch it go.**

**Mama, help me, I've been cursed.**

**Death is rollin' in every verse.**

**Candypaint on his brand new hearse.**

**Can't contain him, he knows he works**

**Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie.**

**Doesn't matter how hard I try.**

**Half the words don't mean a thing**

**And I know that I won't be satisfied**

**So why, try ignoring him?**

**Make your dirt dance floor again.**

**Say your prayers and stomp it out**

**When they bring that chorus in.**

**Temari**

**Chorus**

**I've opened up these scars**

**I'll make you face this**

**I've pulled myself so far**

**I'll make you face this, now.**

**Chorus x2**

**I bleed it out x3**

The audience's screams increased.

Tenten spoke into the mic. "This next song is called This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race."

**I am an arms dealer**

**Fitting you with weapons in the form of words**

**And don't really care which side wins**

**As long as the room keeps singing**

**That's just the business I'm in, yeah**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**I'm not a shoulder to cry on**

**But I digress**

**I'm a leading man**

**And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,**

**Oh so intricate**

**x2**

**I wrote the gospel on giving up**

**(You look pretty sinking)**

**But the real bombshells have already sunk**

**(Prima donnas of the gutter)**

**At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep**

**Crashing not like hips or cars,**

**No, more like p-p-p-parties**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This bandwagon's full**

**Please, catch another**

**I'm a leading man**

**And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,**

**Oh so intricate**

**x2**

**Yeahh**

**Whoa-ohh**

**All the boys who the dance floor didn't love**

**And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough**

**Sing, until your lungs give out**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**(Now you)**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**(Wear out the groove)**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**(Sing out loud)**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**(Oh, oh)**

**This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race**

**I'm a leading man**

**And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,**

**Oh so intricate**

**x2**

"This song is, unfortunately, our last our last song." The crowd groaned, "But I guarantee that you will have the time of your lives, so clear out some space so you can dance to Dance, Dance."

**He says he's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out**

**A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too overdramatic**

**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"**

**Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**You always fold just before you're found out**

**Drink up it's last call**

**Last resort**

**But only the first mistake and I...**

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress, love**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Why don't you show me a little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

The crowd screamed, calling their names.

"I hope you enjoyed the concert and GOOD NIGHT." Hinata said before going backstage, Temari, Ino, and Tenten following behind.

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Hinata jumped up and down like a kid.

"I know right. I mean they wouldn't slop screaming."

"You girls did great." Tsunade appeared next to them, Rose by her side.

"Thanks."

Hinata yawned, "Well, I guess since it's over we can go" She tried to walk away, but Tsunade gripped her arm.

"Wait a second, you girls have to do one more thing before you can leave."

"And what is that?"

"Follow me" they complied and followed her through a narrow hallway that led to a large office. She opened the door and waited until everyone was inside before closing it.

They turned around and saw the one thing they didn't want to see…

What or **Who** did they see? Find out next chapter.

Music:

Chris Daughtry – Home

Fall Out Boy - This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race

Fall Out Boys - Dance, Dance

Thanks for reading, Review please.


	3. Who did they see?

**Don't get mad, get even.**

Robert F. Kennedy

"Follow me" they complied and followed her through a narrow hallway that led to a large office. She opened the door and waited until everyone was inside before closing it.

They turned around and say the one thing they didn't want to see.

"What are you guys doing here?" they glared, their fists balled up.

"Relax, we just wanted to say congratulations", Sasuke said, putting his hands up in defense.

Hinata rolled her eyes, but they sooner wondered to Gaara, who was sitting in a dark corner of the room.

"Why are you here, Gaara?" He stopped staring out of the window and turned to see everyone was staring at him.

"I'm their new manager."

"Oh...then you should meet our manager." Rose stopped leaning on the wall and walked to the middle of the room. "Ann, this is Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara. Everyone, this is Ann."

"So these are the teme's who broke your hearts" she glared, "and I wonder why. It was probably because you didn't want to have your reputations ruined, is that it."

"Well-"

"Of course that's it, everyone knew that Scars was the most popular band in Konoha and as soon as your ex-girlfriends left your popularity increased."

She shook her head, "Well lets see who ends up the best" she smirked, "then we'll see if it was worth loosing the people you love the most." She turned around and walked to the door. "Lets go girls, we have work to do."

They left, leaving the boys to think.

'She's good, very good. This should interesting', Garra thought, watching Ann walk through the door, a small smile on his face.

**What will happen next? Find out next time in Sweet Sweet Revenge.**


	4. AN: Please Read!

Hey guys, I'm sorry about waiting so long to write again. It's been a really busy year. I hope you'll forgive me.

To show how sorry I am I plan on writing more of this story and posting it soon.

Oh and I was hoping you could read a story I posted yesterday called "The Road Death Takes You." Which is based on the book "The Boy in the Striped Pajamas." Please tell me what you think about it. Sorry for the long wait and hopefully I'll write again soon.


End file.
